PJO One shots
by percalangelolover13
Summary: This is a fanfiction about Percy Jackson and the Olympians one shots. This story includes ships, bromances, and moments about almost every character in the series. The ships include, Percabeth, Jasper, Solangelo, Frazel, Caleo and maybe other couples that aren't real but are shipable. I swear the one shots are better than this summary.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **So, hi. I am here, and I am sorry for whoever was enjoying my other story, but I didn't feel like it was going anywhere… so yeah. This story is just going to be One shots about everyone in PJO, and there might be some with continuations.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO… sadly.**

Annabeth POV

I was running to the Big House, because there was a new half-blood at Camp. When I got to the porch, I saw him. Black jet Hair, his eyes closed, and his clothes were very tattered. I stepped closer and watched him sleep. I analyzed him carefully, and entered the House.

There I saw Chiron. When he saw me he told me that the kid outside was a new camper, who came with Grover, but in the process got attacked by a Minotaur and lost his mom. I walked outside with him, and thought maybe he is the one, the one of the prophecy. As I watched him closer I noticed drops of drool coming out of his mouth. I almost laughed but didn't when I saw him stirring.

I put my poker face on, not wanting to lead him on the wrong way. When he opened his eyes, he looked at me for a long time, and I felt somewhat disgusted. So when he had been looking at me for a long time, I spoke to him.

"You drool in your sleep."

And that was how I met Percy Jackson.

 **I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's a little short but this was how I imagined Annabeth meeting Percy for the first time in her point of view. I'll be updating soon!**

 **— percalangelo13**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Hi! I'm back with the second One-shot of this story. I hope you enjoy it! It might be longer than the last chapter. This is going to be a two part story about Percy and Annabeth meeting, but they're mortals.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO… sadly.**

Percy POV

I was running down the field, dribbling the ball between my feet, I was almost to the goal. I looked up to see the goalie with a very fierce face and with not-manly features. Wait. NOT MANLY FEATURES. Was the goalie a girl? I didn't have time to think about this. I kept on going, and when I knew I was close enough I looked at the opposite corner of the goal where I was going to score and then, averted my eyes to the other side quick enough that no one would notice. I brought my eyes back to the first corner I looked at, and kicked the ball the other way. The ball was flying with such a force, but what I didn't notice is that I hadn't tricked the goalie. Dang it.

I saw as the goalie jumped up to get the ball and just as she trapped it, the referee whistled the end of the game.

I walked in defeat to the bench where all the players were. They all tapped my back saying things like, "Nice try Perce" or "Next time."

I looked to the other side of the field to see the goalie being congratulated by all of his teammates. I still doubted that _he_ was a male, I inspected the goalie closer. Seeing her eyebrows thinner than most of her teammates, and his body was more curved. Not that I was looking in the wrong way or whatever. His weirdest feature were his eyes, they were a storm gray, analyzing every move. But, _but_ his hair was brown, brown with gray didn't match. That was weird.

So when the coach let us go, I ran up to the goalie and stopped him.

"Hey," I said."Nice block back there."

"Thanks," he said. His voice not as low as a teenage boy. "I saw your eyes moving to the other corner for a second."

"Um… yeah, I thought no one would notice."

"Well, next time you do that, look there before you get to the goalie and then fake your look to the other side."

"Yeah thanks for the advice."

"No problem," he said, I thought I saw a blush creeping in his face. _What? "_ The name's Anna — Andy, my name's Andy."

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson, pleasure to meet you Andy." I waved at him and walked away.

Annabeth POV

OH. MY. GOD. I am one of the most stupidest people on earth. I almost gave him my real name away. Nice going Annabeth. I climbed into my car and took the brown itchy wig off. I can't believe I blocked that ball. I also can't believe that I blushed when Percy complimented me. Nice going me, again. I started my car and drove home, I got home and changed into regular clothes.

Being blonde and a girl, didn't give me a lot of advantages when it came to sports, so I made up an identity for sports going by Andy, instead of Annabeth. Today was my first game with the team, and the coach congratulated me for being such a great goalie.

My mom wasn't home, so I decided to go buy a hamburger, and then went to Starbucks. I was reading a book, and I was relaxed, there weren't a lot of people in the shop. I heard the doorbell ringing and I looked up and saw a boy around my age walk in. NO. No. It was Percy from the soccer game. Damn it, he was probably going to recognize me. He looked in my way and a look of recognition crossed his face. Crap. He recognized me. I went back to my book, pretending to be reading. My heart was beating like crazy, almost wanting to get out of my chest, my fingers were sweaty, and the pages of the book were hard to grasp. This could be the end of my success in the soccer team, he'll figure it out, and give me away.

 _No,_ I thought. _Play it cool Annabeth._ I felt a pair of eyes on me, and looked up, my eyes meeting with beautiful sea green eyes. I felt like staring at them forever, until I noticed they were Percy's eyes. I started panicking again, my toes curling in my shoes, and my forehead had beads of sweat on it.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said. He pouted, looking hurt and I rephrased what I said.

"I mean, I don' t mind if you sit here, go ahead." He took a seat and looked at me, making me feel uncomfortable.

"I recognize you from somewhere," he said. I felt even more nervous, and looked down.

"I'm Annabeth," I said.

"Percy," he said.

" I know," he stopped drinking his coffee and looked at me.

"What?' he looked creeped, out and I realized my mistake.

"Um, sorry. My brother, Andy, he plays soccer and said he met a guy Percy on the opposite team, he described you and I knew it was probably you when you entered. Besides, you are wearing you're soccer jersey with your name on it."

He smiled sheepishly, " Oh, yeah, Andy he is an amazing goaly, he blocked my signature kick, the one I always score with. I wish we could have him on the team, you know, he is so much better than most goalies I've met."

I blushed, forgetting that I was Annabeth right now.

" I'm sorry if I scared you when I said I recognized you,you look so much like Andy."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you Percy but I have to go."

I stood up, grabbed my book and started walking away.

"Annabeth?" he called out.

I turned and said "yes?"

"Do you think I could have your phone number?"

I smiled and I felt a blush creeping on to my face. "Sure."

He smiled and I felt my heart pounding.

LINE BREAK:))

Percy POV

Annabeth was beautiful, there was no denying it, but there was something about her that made me feel intrigued. I knew she was hiding it and I knew it had to do with me, Andy and her. She said I know like I had already introduced myself to her, but I had just met her today. All of these thoughts made me smile, as I walked through my front door.

"Percy is that you?" my mom asked.

"Yes mom,"

"How'd the game go?"

"We lost, but it was interesting."

"Did you score?"

"Almost, but the opposite team got a new goalie that's amazing, he blocked my signature kick."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, I also met his sister at Starbucks."

"Really?" she asked, hinting at something.

"Yes," I said almost question like.

"What was she like?"

"Well she had these pretty gray eyes, and blonde hair. She was really different than most girls at my school."

"Very pretty eyes you say? Does she look better than Rachel?"

"Yes, very. Mom why are you asking me this?"

"I just wanted to know." She answered in a way that made the hairs on the back of my neck raise. I walked to my room, and looked at the book I had in my hand. Did she leave it there on purpose?

 **So, this one shot will have a sequel, R &R guys!**

 **-percalangelo13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys! SO this isn't the sequel to the last oneshot that will be the chapter after this. But this oneshot will be very special due to the date, August 18. Our very special, SEAWEED BRAIN'S BIRTHDAY!**

 **Happy Birthday Percy! Who knows how old he is turning, but this oneshot is dedicated to him. Now I have something to tell you guys related to this, in my school the faculty and staff give us our locker combination. In 7th grade I looked at my piece of paper, and realized that it coincidentally was Percy birth date, 8-18.**

 **SO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PERCY once again and on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO… Sadly :(**

 **Narrator POV:**

 _It was a dark night, the moon wasn't out and the stars were shining brightly. There was noise outside cabin 3, but not enough to awaken its inhabitant. The intruders heard the light snores from the outside, stiffling laughters. Annabeth Chase the leader of this "army" signaled everyone quiet, when they saw the light flicker on inside. They all hid, diving behind bushes, running behind the cabin, some used the mist to look like cute animals, or harpies. Someone willed the mist to make them look like Chiron. Annabeth Chase simply rolled her eyes, and pulled a New York Yankees hat from her back pocket. She placed it on her hat, and disappeared. The son of Poseidon, being his oblivious self, turned the lights back off after drinking a glass of water, and went back to sleep. Everyone appeared again, and gathered in front of the cabin door placing the first scroll of paper. Annabeth gave everyone a roll of paper, and when they all put them in the right place, they all went back to sleep. Camp Half-Blood was silent once again, the stars illuminating brighter than any other night._

 **Percy POV:**

I stepped outside watching the sun come out from behind the goddess's cabins. I took another step, when I felt something under my foot. I picked it up and it was easy to read, surprisingly.

 _"You drool in your sleep."_

Annabeth told me that when I first met her, but why would this quote be on this scroll of paper. It wasn't even her handwriting, and what did it mean? I looked at it again and realized it was written in greek, OH that's why it was too easy to read. I thought about what I had to do, but nothing came to mind. I decided to look for her so she could explain. I walked to her cabin, and knocked on the door. A groggy Malcolm appeared, and frowned.

"Percy, what are you doing up so early?"

"I was going to the arena for a little bit, but I found something in the doorstep that involved Annabeth."

"Oh, you found it, a clue for you, it is not the person, but the setting."

"What?"

He shut the door in my face, and I tried knocking again, but he didn't open again. What did he mean the setting? Athena kids are so complicated. I walked to Artemis' cabin, maybe Thalia knew. She opened the door, holding her bow in a casual manner, but it still scared the crap out of me.

"Percy, this better be good."

"I was just wondering what Malcolm meant with 'not the person, but the setting.'"

"That is for you to figure out on your own."

She closed the door in the same manner Malcolm had. I sighed, and sat on the steps of my cabin.

 _"You drool when you sleep."_

It was one of the few first words she had said to me, or at least after we'd been properly introduced. It was in the big house porch, and Mr. D and Chiron were in the middle of pinochle game. The Setting! I knew what it meant! I sprinted to the big house and arrived at the porch. I looked around and yes, it was there. The table almost glowed and I jumped in exitment. I picked the second scroll.

 _"We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."_

I laughed at that one, and the few campers that were already awake, stared at me. I ignored them, and tried to remember where that happened. Clarisse called me prissy all the time, and- it clicked. It was on my first concsious day here. I was getting a tour with Annabeth, and she wanted to dump my head in the toilet, Gross. I ran to the bathroom, trying to find a scroll, and I looked in every stall, every sink, and I didn't find anything. Did I have to look for Clarisse this time? I don't think so. I tried remembering which stall it had been, and looked in the back of the door, nothing. Was it a prank by the Stolls? No, I went to the bathroom door, the only place I forgot to check, and sure enough, it was there.

 _"Jeez, Annabeth, you're just like an old mama goat."_

Grover in the beach, when we were about to watch the Fourth of July fireworks, made by the Hephaestus cabin. I ran to the dunes, and slid down them to the beach. The next scroll would obviously be hard to find, but I knew what I could do. I willed the water to make a big wave, and soak the beach. I looked around, and I saw a corner of a paper sticking out from the soaked sandand I ran to it, digging until I saw it, it was a bit blurry, but readble.

 _"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."_

I already felt my feet running to the dining pavilion, as I ran, I looked to the sun, and realized I was so distracted with these scrolls, I hadn't eaten a meal, and I couldn't remember but I knew today was special for some reason. I noticed the camp was quiet, too quiet. I looked around and stopped in my tracks, what was it? One o'clock? Two? I kept on running to the Dining Pavilion, and when I arrived there, everyone was hustling around. People kept on asking, "Does he know? Where is he anyway?"

Who were they talking about? I looked around and saw Annabeth, Thalia, Grover. Even Reyna and Dakota were here.

"Did I forget something about today?" I blurted.

All heads turned to me, and Annabeth's stormy gray eyes were hard. I wanted to hide in a hole.

"Why is he here?" Annabeth was scanning the place, glaring at everyone. "He was supposed to arrive three hours later."

"What's going on?"

"Wait, you don't know Seaweed Brain?"

I shook my head, "Wait, what's the date?"

"August 18… oh, and Perce, what are those scrolls in your hand?"

"Oh, they're quotes."

"How many?"

"Four."

"FOUR? Someone messed up. Who was it?"

"Sorry Annabeth, I clearly heard you say it was the one that went to beach, and then, when I walked to the beach to make sure Leo put it in the right place, it wasn't leo, it was Jason, so I thought, maybe they switched or something." Nico said, also cowering in fear.

She rolled her eyes, and said, "Well, he doesn't know what today is so we have nothing to worry about. "Percy we had a food fight, and we were just cleaning up."

"Wait, you said it was August 18?"

"Yes."

"Crap." I pecked her really quick in the lips, and ran to my cabin.

"QUICK, EVERYONE, WE NEED TO BE FAST, BEFORE HE COMES BACK!"

I faintly heard someone screaming, but I didn't care, I had forgotten our three year anniversary, and I slammed the door behind me.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me tyson, in the forges of Poseidon."

Tyson appeared through the mist, on what appeared having a break.

"TYSON"

He jumped and looked at me, "Brother!"

"Hi, I have a favor to ask you, do you think you could make a locket for Annabeth in less than three hours?"

"Yes, what do you want it to say?"

I told him, and three hours later he appeared, locket in hand. He gave me a bone crushing hug first, and then gave the locket to me.

"C'mon."

We ran to the dining pavilion, and it was quiet, and dark. Suddenly the lights flickered on, and everyone popped out.

"HAPPY BITRTHDAY PERCY!"

"It's my birthday?"

"Yes Seaweed Brain," Annabeth laughed. "And, it's also something else."

"Happy third anniversary, Wise Girl."

"You remembered?"

"Always."

She kissed me, and I have to say that it was the best birthday kiss ever. By the way, she loved the locket, and immediately put it on.

 _As long as we're together._

 **A/N: That was probably the longest chapter I've written in the shortest amount of time. I wanted to say Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain, and Percabeth. You will live in my heart forever, and I am so glad to have discovered this series. I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot, remember to R &R!**

 **-percalangelo13**


End file.
